Hate
by Jazz Line
Summary: "Hate me until there is nothing left but your hatred, Misaki." The ramblings of a certain Fushimi Saruhiko.


A/N: Another little 'something' I wrote about a year ago.

Saruhiko being obsessive and well...Saruhiko. Virtual cookies to those who can get the references from various scenes in the manga / drama cd / anime.

* * *

><p>Everything that I do is for your sake. Our friendship was inadequate- you left me behind in the dust in order to get closer to HOMRA. So why don't I fill your mind with hatred towards me instead? After all, they do say that there is but a thin line between 'love' and 'hate'. Yes, that's it. Hatred seems to be the only way to go from here.<p>

Hate me. More and more, till I am the only person left consuming your thoughts. Come after me with the intention to destroy and kill, to completely bring me to ruins, my precious Mi~sa~ki~

You're a little slow, aren't you, Misaki? It's alright though, I'd be patiently waiting for the day where you wholeheartedly hate me with everything you have. Not that half-assed hatred that you're showing me. Displaying care and concern for the 'traitor', Misaki? That's awfully presumptous of you. You'll break if you don't act with more care, my darling.

You ask me why I left HOMRA? My first answer is a lie. I know that you can see past it, the disbelief and slight anger is clearly shown on your face. The frustration of seeing through my weak lie. The question that you ask next almost tempts me to answer truthfully. But I know. I know that the truth would hurt much much more. And knowing you, you'd probably just feel remorseful over it instead. The exact opposite of what I want. I don't want your sympathy.

Oh, don't look at me like that. That expression of utter hurt when reminded once again of my 'betrayal' towards you and HOMRA. The mocking words that I deliver when you speak of valuing our 'friendship'. The one that no longer exists. Look at me with anger instead. Yes, that's it. That's the expression I want. Need, even.

What's with that horrified stare? It's fairly easy to figure out information about you, Misaki. In fact, it's rather careless of you to not know of your own height. You should take better care of your own health, so that you can put more effort into crushing me.

Tch. Mentioning Suoh Mikoto again. Everytime his name leaves your mouth, an unpleasant feeling washes over me. Is it jealousy? No, not quite. Annoyance? Perhaps. I'm irritated at the fact that despite all the effort I put into making you think solely of me, you still end up talking about your precious Red King again. It's rather unfair, I find. We had been together as friends for a longer period of time, so why do you place more trust in them than me? I was the one who ensured that you didn't have to waste your time and risk injuring yourself in unnecessary fights with the brutes that littered the alleyways. The one that pulled you away from the danger, yet only to have you jump back into it as if you were some uncultured adrenaline junkie. Well, not that it matters now. We're no longer considered 'friends'.

I'm hurt by your comments, Misaki. My actions aren't creepy, I'm merely knowledgable of many things about you because you're so easy to read. Knowing of your schedule and the part time job that you're applying for, it's only natural. After all, I do have to drop by often to remind you of your hatred for this 'traitor' present before you. That is, unfortunately, the only way I can occupy your thoughts right now. Hurry up and hate me more, Mi~sa~ki~. I'm starting to grow impatient here.

I can't help but be led to think that my tactics have worked. That you now hate me to the extent of dropping whatever you're doing at the moment to confront me whenever you see me. Our fights are increasing in frequency. I'm giddy with joy from this revelation. Are you thinking of me more often now, Misaki? I wish I could see how pissed off you look whenever you think about me~ It'd surely make a pleasant sight to witness. Especially if I could fuel your anger even more by appearing right infront of you.

...Yes, that's right. Hate me, for that is the only way we can continue on in this unending cycle of hurting and being hurt.


End file.
